Unshadowed Cross
Note: T''he current name 'Unshadowed Cross', is just how Klein used to mention it, because its also contains Sun Pathways sequence 4 Unshadowed abilities.'' The Unshadowed Cross is a grade 1 Sealed Artifact currently in the possession of Klein Moretti. Based on the divination that Klein made, this item is one of the legacy items left behind by the Ancient Sun God. Appearance It is a copper-green cross ornament with several spikes protruding from it, as if it penetrated through the cross itself. It does not seems belong to current era, more like adhered with the taste of ancient style. History Klein speculated that the cross once was held by Ancient Sun God before he fell. His golden blood dropped at his cross, making it held the Unshadowed abilities, and become the second item known that contains the god's blood within it after Mutated Sun Sacred Emblem. It first appeared as an item owned by Viscount Stefford, the current Captain of Palace Guard and ex-deputy of Xio's father. It was brought by Viscount Stefford to deal with Trissy plan against him, because of its inherent abilities to counter evils. After Fors and Xio defeated him, they sacrificed the cross to Mr.Fool. It should be noted that the Unshadowed Cross (presumably) should have been owned by Adam right now, as a legacy from his father. For what purposes that Adam gave this cross to Viscount Stefford, and then later fell to the Tarot Club, is still unknown. Powers and Abilities Power This item held same abilities as sequence 4 Unshadowed of the Sun Pathway. By sacrificing some blood to the Unshadowed Cross, it will exude a bright light that purifies any evil influences. It can completely purify any kinds of corruption, darkness, abortion, obscenity, evil and disease influences in the area. According to this principles, it could also purify any forms of mental contamination within above limitations.If user able to accurately grasp the estimated time, this cross could be used to analyse Beyonder characteristic. In addition to purifying effects, this Beyonder item also has Demigod abilities in the field of 'Sun', such as 'Sun Flare'. Its negative effects, if applied well, could solve a number of problems. Such as recovering characteristic from Beyonder who have failed to promotes but not in the state of dead nor out of control, helping people who have entered the world of Beyonder and want to get rid of the madness, returning to ordinary life. Downside Because of the powerful purification ability that Unshadowed Cross exudes, it cannot be held together with another Beyonder item or characteristic. Unless the user is able to directly suppress Unshadowed Cross aura, it will directly reject it. Wearing or holding Unshadowed Cross for more than an hour, user sequence will be reduced by one level. More than three hours, non-Demigod will become ordinary person. More than six hours, even Saint at sequence 4 and 3 will lose his/her Beyonder capabilities. But it wont affect anyone at Angel level or above. Category:Sealed Artifacts